One Little Sentence
by themccallgleek
Summary: Well, it all started with one little sentence.


**One Little Sentence **

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Harry Potter. Still don't own it. Three hours ago I didn't own it. In three hours I still won't own it. Point: I never have and never will own Harry Potter.**

"I'm bored."

Having heard this statement repeated about ten times in the last hour, Sirius and Remus turned to each other and smirked. James was sighing and messing up his hair, complaining. Like always. Suddenly captivated by Sirius' eyes, Remus stared into them, letting them take over him...

"Oi, Padfoot, Moony, stop eye-fucking each other." James interrupted.

Remus blushed red and looked away, returning to his book as Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

"Of course. Would you prefer we actually did it in front of you?"

Blushing red again, Remus shook his head slightly. The boy was so oblivious to what he was saying. Sure, he'd meant it as a joke, but Remus... he sighed slightly. That was one of the many problems which arose by being in love with your best friend, he supposed.

"I'm sure if you took it up to the dormitory, you'd be just as happy - maybe even happier!"

Sirius scowled at James and shook his head. "Mental, you are."

Remus hummed in agreement, choosing not to say anything. The amount of times he'd almost told Sirius about how he felt for him was painful. But being in love with him was painful, too. He knew that he could never return the feelings; he was straight, for Merlin's sake! The amount of girls that he snuck out with was proof enough of that.

After a few minutes silence, in which Remus continued to read, Peter continued to sing quietly to himself, James continued to glance over at Lily next to the lake and Sirius continued to glare at his Potions homework, James sighed again.

"I'm bored."

Snorting, Remus shook his head. James was unbelievable.

"Would you like it if I made out with Moony, Prongs?" Sirius asked, grinning at James cheekily.

Peter looked up in shock, as if they were actually going to start snogging in front of him. Remus rolled his eyes, for what felt like the millionth time that day - and it probably was.

Sirius shook his head. "Peter, Peter, we're not actually going to do anything here. We prefer to save it up for bedtime, right, Moony?" As Remus slowly raised his eyes to look at Sirius, the dog winked.

"Y-yeah. Right." Remus stuttered, going back to his book and wishing his ears weren't as red. Jumping slightly when Sirius flung an arm around his shoulder, he made the mistake of looking at him. His eyes were so grey, they were welcoming yet smothering, he could feel himself falling into the void... if he leant forwards just a little bit, their lips would touch... he could frame the other boy's face...

Hearing a distinctive cough, Remus jumped and pulled himself out of his fantasy.

Sirius, however, frowned and gazed at Remus was a little longer, before turning to James with a scowl on his face. "Yes, James?" He asked sweetly.

"Nothing." James said, his voice sounding like it could melt chocolate. "Nothing at all. In fact, why don't you and Remus go ahead, since you looked like you were about to anyway."

Remus managed a weak chuckle, cursing James to the ends of the earth. After another few minutes, James sighed again.

"I'm bored."

Gritting his teeth, Sirius shot a look at James and then tilted his head towards Remus', and then turned the werewolf's head so they were facing each other. After a second of staring at the other, Sirius smashed his lips up against Remus', sighing in contentment as he did so. Remus returned the kiss with a firey passion, clinging on around Sirius' neck. When they separated, Sirius grinned at his friend, who was looking very shocked.

"Wh- wh- what are you doing?"

"For the brightest kid in the year, you really are a bit slow sometimes. I was kissing you, and you were... actually, I'm not sure what you were doing. Snogging the life out of me, yes. But were you meant to be trying to kill me? It wouldn't make a very good first kiss if you were..." Sirius stared up at Remus with a puzzled expression on his face.

Remus blinked. "Yeah, but... why? It wasn't just because of Prongs, was it?"

"Why? Because I like you, you idiotic werewolf." Sirius flicked him lightly on the nose. "And don't deny the fact that you like me too. An idiot could tell from a mile off." He grinned, and then looked at Remus with worry written all over his face. "I am right, aren't I? Otherwise things just got a whole lot more awkward..."

Suddenly aware that James and Peter were watching them with satisfied expressions (well, James' was satisfied, Peter's was more curious), Remus coughed slightly and removed his arms. "Well, yeah, I like you..." he muttered.

Noticing where Remus was looking, Sirius grinned and looped an arm around Remus' waist. "Come on then. Let's make this a private party." He winked, causing Remus to blush the adorable colour that Sirius so loved.

As they walked off, they heard a triumphant 'HA!' from James. "You owe me three Galleons, Wormy! Cough up!"

"They were betting on us?" Remus asked in an indignant voice, frowning as Sirius led him past the Great Hall and up the stairs.

"Well, you know. You can always rely on your friends." He grinned.

**A/N: Bit of a bad ending, sorry. The idea for this fic just came into my head.**


End file.
